Like a pet?
by Hawkins
Summary: A girl from the Ministry of Magic, finds 'Padfoot' hurt and starved in her yard. She takes care of him. If she finds out who the dog really is, will he get sent back to Azkaban? CHAPTER 15 NOW UP!
1. Peace and not so quiet

Like a pet

Like a pet?

An:// No, I'm not dead. I've gotten bored with The Fifth Marauder, so if anyone wants to finish it for me, go ahead and do so. This story is based after the 4th book. It's about a former Hogwarts student finding Sirius as a dog. Blah blah blah. All of the people that read it so far say it's pretty good. It may get confusing cuz it switches POV's. I'll answer any questions, just email me at [skitzo1and2@netscape.net][1]

"Ah, peace and quiet, finally!" I flopped down on the couch. It was my day off from work, and I was going to enjoy it as much as I could, by doing nothing at all. It was after dinner, and I still haven't had peace. Fudge kept fire-calling to ask questions on how to do things. Let me introduce myself. My name is Michelle Thomas. No I'm not related to Dean Thomas. I work at the Ministry of Magic as Fudges assistant. I hate work. My number one motto is 'There are 3 kinds of people in this world, people who hate work, people who are weird and like work, and the lucky sons of witches who don't have to work.' I'm a half-blood. My mother is Muggle, and dad's a wizard. I graduated from Hogwarts in 1994 as Head Girl.

"Ow." Something just fell on my head. "Don't let it be from Mr. Annoying." I looked down at the letter. "Nope, it's from Mr. Not as Annoying." Mr. Annoying is Fudge, the latter is Percy Weasley.

Okay, I don't hate him; I just don't enjoy his presence. He's in the 2nd type of my categories, people who like work, and talk about it constantly. He's now head of his own department since Crouch died.

_Dear Michelle,_

_It was nice talking to you today. As you know I'm head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. It's such a shame that Crouch died he was a great man. (I snorted at this part. It was a sad thing that he died. He pinched my ass once, so I was kinda happy he was no longer in the Ministry.)__ My father is having a party for the Ministry and some of his old friends. Would you like to come? Please owl me back._

_ _

Love, Percy 

That's what makes him annoying. 'Love'. We were Prefects together, and then Head's together. We were both in Gryffindor and he wanted us to date. I didn't want to, because I like Oliver Wood, and the twins. Luckily for me, Penelope caught Percy's eye, and I was set on the back burner. But now, I'm back up front and on consent watch. Fred and George told me that Penelope dumped him harshly, something about 'big headed, egotistic, obsessed git' but they may have been lying about that. 

I wrote a response back, saying I'll try to make it if nothing else came up, and sent Hermes back to Percy. As I was shutting the window, I noticed a large black shape stumble and fall down. I grabbed my wand and stepped into my slippers. 

As I got nearer to the thing, I noticed what the massive creature was, a grim. I reached down to see if it was alive. It's breathing was shallow and it's heart was beating rapidly, I conjured a stretcher and took the dog inside.

He had a broken leg and was losing blood. I did as much as I could remember from muggle studies and the few things I learnt from Madame Pomfrey and Professor Lupin. I set him by the fireplace, and went to the kitchen to get more bandages and water.

"Did I light the fire?" I said out loud, seeing the fireplace filled with a roaring fire. I shrugged and knelt down beside the dog.

"How are you feeling?" I asked it, not really expecting a response. He howled when I touched his leg, to clean the wound.

"Sorry. Here drink this." I put the bowl of water in front of him, while I went to brew a healing potion, and a pain killing one.

When I finished the potion I poured it in a bowl and set it in front of him.

"I don't know if this will work, but I know it won't kill you." I petted him and went back to realizing on the sofa.

I only realized after my stomach growled that I didn't feed the poor dog, and he needed it dearly.

"What do you feed a dog if you don't have dog food?" I looked inside my refrigerator for something. I had left over chicken. That should be good for him.

"You're all set, right?" I asked him. Luckily, I don't have a roommate or they'd be owling St. Mungos right now.

After making sure the dog was fine, I went around the house and turned all the lights off. The only light left in the house was from my wand, and the fireplace. I summoned my favorite afghan and laid back on the couch.

"Night doggy." I snuggled into my blankets, as he woofed in reply.

I woke up late the next morning, since I didn't have my magical mirror to wake me up. I rushed upstairs and got dressed for work. Yes, I hate work, but I can't afford to be fired.

"Down dog." I shooed him away from my desk, as I hopped to get my shoes on. I grabbed the files off of it, and stuffed them into my briefcase. Fudge was having me do more work on the Sirius Black case. He wants the people to know that he still cares about their well-being. He wants people to think Black is their biggest threat, since the information that You-know-who has come back has leaked out. He's still convinced Harry Potter is insane. Next election, you'll be sure I'm not voting for him. An envelope fell from my briefcase. It was from Hermione. Hermione Granger is my brother's wife's niece. Her Aunt Jamie married my brother. It's confusing, but we met at the reception, remembered each other, and have been owling each other back and forth since. I quickly read through the letter as the tea bag sat in the hot water.

Dear Michelle, 

I heard that Percy invited you to the Weasley's party. It was all he would talk about last night, now he's fussing about what he's gonna wear. Oh, I'm staying with them until term starts. I can't wait. I was made prefect. Ron said they would've made me Head Girl. He's just stupid. Talk to you later.

Hermione 

I shoved the note into my pocket and grabbed my teacup. I was about to Apparate until the dog barked. I forgot to feed him. I filled up his dishes, giving him more of the healing potion, and Apparated.

"Miss Thomas. You're late!"

"Sorry sir. I had to take care of my dog, and I slept late."

"Since when do you have a dog?"

"He's a stray. He came to my house with a broken leg and starved."

"Oh, well get started on your paper work."

"Yes sir." I filled up his coffee mug and went back to my office. I opened up the several howlers on my desk. This is my job, giving Fudge coffee or tea, and opening up, and answering his mail. At least it pays well. When my desk stopped bursting into flames, I wrote a response back to Hermione.

Hermione, 

Congrats on being made a prefect. I found this big black dog in my yard. It looks like a grim that hasn't eaten in a couple of weeks. He had a broken leg and lost blood, but he's getting better. I think I'm going to name him something I heard the twins say before. I think it was Padfoot. Well I got to go. Fudge needs more coffee.

Toddles, Michelle

"Harry, Ron, can you help me with something?" Hermione asked, shoving the letter in her pocket.

"What? Stuck on a homework problem?" Ron said jokingly, not looking up from his chess game.

"Yeah sure, why not. It's in your room, come help me."

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, after Ron's queen dragged his knight off of the board. Hermione looked around to make sure no one was listening in on them.

"It's about Snuffles."

"Come on Ron, let's go to your room."

Once they got into his room, she read the letter to them

"Wait, Michelle? Is her last name Thomas?" Hermione nodded. "She's the girl Percy keeps talking about. He has a crush on her, but I think she has something for Oliver Wood."

"She's coming to the party right? Then we can have her bring Sirius." Harry said hopefully.

"I'll tell Percy to ask her. He'll probably do anything to talk to her."

"Kids! Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

~*~*~*

I hope you all liked this. I'll try to get the next part out if I get several good responses. Oh and please, read Generation Chaos by Gothic Valley Girl, I co-wrote it! It's the next generation of Harry Potter. Skylar is my OC.

~*~*~*

   [1]: mailto:skitzo1and2@netscape.net



	2. What the hell?

Like a Pet

Like a Pet?

Chapter 2: What the hell?

This morning I woke up on time, for the first time since I got out of Hogwarts, but felt crushed. I opened my eyes and saw Padfoot right in my face.

"I'm up, I'm up." He jumped off my bed and started barking. "What? Why are you barking? Do you have to go outside?" He put his paws on the table. I walked over there, still half asleep, and saw what was making him carry on. A phoenix feather was sitting in the middle of it. I picked it up, and it turned into a letter.

You have been selected to join the elite group, Order of the Phoenix. The 'Phoenix' is an Anti-Dark side group that is highly confidential. If you ever tempt the Dark Side while part of the Phoenix, you well be sentenced to life in Azkaban. You will get a letter stating the next meeting date. If you have any Questions please owl Albus Dumbledore, creator and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, as soon as possible.

As soon as I finished reading, the letter turned back into the feather. I've heard of the Phoenix in my seventh year. It was started in the 70's when You-Know-Who was at high power. The Potters were the first members after Dumbledore, and then it was Black, Remus, Pettigrew, Fletcher, and Arabella Figg. There were other members, I'm pretty sure the Weasley's were members, but they weren't as well known as them. 

"Well, I have a new quill now." I set the feather down and started to get ready for work.

"Miss Thomas?" Fudge looked at the clock, "You're here early."

"I'll leave and come back late if you want me to sir." I could use another hour of sleep.

"No, no. That's fine." He saw the feather in my hand. "What's that?"

"A feather."

"That's a phoenix feather."

"Yeah…"

"You're part of the Phoenix?"

"I guess so." He started to get red, with anger.

"Come with me." He walked out of my office and into his. I followed him, and stood in front of his desk as he searched through one of the drawers. He unearthed an acid green quill, a quick-notes quill to be exact.

"You will use this quill at everyone of those meetings." He started to turn redder. 

"But sir, those meetings are…" He cut me off, the vein in his forehead throbbing now. What the hell is his problem?

"You **_will_**use this quill!" He thundered. I grabbed the quill, shoving it harshly into my pocket. I turned to leave, while he mumbled, loud enough for me to hear. "You-know-who can't be back. It's not possible." I don't think I was suppose to hear that, so I left without acknowledging him. I slammed the door of his office, and ran into Percy, literary.

"Oh, hello Percy." 

"Hello Michelle, what's that sticking out of your pocket?"

"A quick notes quill. Fudge is making me use it."

"Why?"

"He wants to spy on the Phoenix meetings."

"Oh. You've been asked to be part of the Phoenix. That's quite an honor."

"Yes it is, and I'm not letting the ass in pin striped robes ruin it for me." I took the quill out and crumpled it up. I threw it over my shoulder, and just to add to my perfect day, I heard. 

"Thomas!" I turned around, semi-horrified. Fudge's vein was throbbing even more. "You're going to use the Quick-Notes, or you will be fired."

"Mr. Fudge, she…" Percy tried to defend me but Fudge threw a glare at him.

"She is my secretary, and if you want to go along with her, you'll be fired too." Percy turned white. "Now, both of you get back to work." Fudge went back to his office, slamming the door so hard; the plaque fell off of the door.

"Thank you Percy, for back there, but I wouldn't want you to lose your job for something I do." I kissed him on the cheek. He turned red.

"Uh…it…no problem…must…work…" He stuttered turning around and walking back to his office, tripping over the hem of his robes. Maybe he wasn't so bad, and he was pretty cute when he stuttered like that. I went back to my office, flipping the one picture on my wall, which hid a picture of Fudge with a target on it. 

~*~*~

"Padfoot, do you want to come to the Weasley's party with me?" Don't question my sanity I still have some left. I've noticed that he's a pretty smart dog. The party was today, and Hermione asked me to bring him. After seeing him nod, I went upstairs to change into my purple dress robes.

Lately, I've been having very weird dreams about Padfoot being Sirius Black. I don't know why. Maybe getting the Phoenix letter did it, or I've been working on his case too much. Oh well, I heard scratching at the door, and let Padfoot in.

"Ready to go?" He nodded his head and barked. I threw a pinch of Floo-Powder into the fire, and grabbed his collar. "The Burrow!"

"Michelle you made it," Percy exclaimed, but then noticed my furry companion. "You brought your dog?"

"Yeah, Hermione and her friends asked me to." Percy led me to the backyard where the party was. The first person I saw was Professor Lupin.

"Hello Professor." He turned around, and looked at Padfoot with a face mixed with alarm and worry.

"Hello Michelle, and I'm not your Professor anymore, call me Remus."

"Alright. How are you?"

"Pretty good. When did you get a dog?"

"Oh, a couple of weeks ago. I found him in my yard with a broken leg.

"Oh." He patted Padfoot on the head. "What's his name?"

"Padfoot." Now he looked confused.

"Oh. What an interesting name."

"Yeah. I heard the Weasley twins say it once."

"Professor!" Percy came up to me and Remus. " Would you mind looking after Michelle's dog for a moment while I talk to her? Thank you." Without waiting for a reply, Percy dragged me away. He started talking about something or another, most likely work. I didn't pay attention; I was busy looking at Remus. Hermione, Ron, and Harry came up to him, then the four of them, plus Padfoot went into the forest behind the Weasley's house.

"Excuse me for a moment Percy. I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh alright." I walked over to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster?"

"Oh hello Miss Thomas. How are you this lovely afternoon?"

"I'm great sir, just one problem."

"What would that be?" I pulled the acid green quill out.

"Fudge told me to use this during every Phoenix meeting. I know for one, that all of the information said there is highly confidential."

"Do you like your job?" Oh come on, that's as easy as 2+2.

"No. But I can't afford to lose it."

"Well then we'll figure something out." He had that gleam in his eyes that just makes you smile like an idiot.

~*~*~ 

"Coast is clear. You can change back." Sirius changed out of his Animagus form.

"What happened? Dumbledore told you to go to Lupin's? I was getting really worried."

"Harry calm down, I'm alright. I just got lost, and then got onto the bad side of a wolf. Buckbeak flew away, and then Michelle found me." Sirius turned to Hermione. "She seems to know you, and you too Moony."

"She was a student of mine, Head Girl too."

"And she's my aunt's sister-in-law."

"Oh. She how's your guy's summer been?"

"Not to bad, except that I had to stay at the Dursley's for a month before I could come here."

"What's this party for anyway?"

"Ministry members, Hogwarts staff. Dad is giving Dumbledore the chance to talk to the Phoenix members. Several of the owls were intercepted." Ron informed him. "You-know-who is gaining supporters by the day."

"Dammit, it's happening all over again. History repeats itself too many damn times."

"Does Michelle know that Padfoot is really Sirius Black?"

"Nope, she just thinks I'm a normal dog."

"Like a pet?"

"Yes exactly." Sirius looked up and saw Remus grinning. "Shut up Moony."

"We better go before she notices that we're gone."

"Yeah, and we don't want to miss the show. Fred and George slipped canary custards and other pranks into most of the food behind Mum's back." Sirius changed back into a dog and walked out with the others.

"You know Padfoot, you're really lucky to have stumbled into Michelle's life." Padfoot gave Remus a questioning look. "Harry might've done something stupid if he thought you were dead. Michelle can help you with your case too." He added as an after thought.

~*~*~*

"Oh there you are." I went over to Remus. "I was wondering where you guys went off to." I pulled my wand out and conjured a leash. "I don't want you bugging the other guests." Padfoot whined as I approached him. "Fine as long as you stick by my side."

"Hello dear."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"I'm just fine." She looked down and saw Padfoot.

"Where did you get this dog?"

"I found him." Maybe I should just announce it to the whole world. I'm getting quite sick of saying the same thing over and over.

"Would you like a piece of cake?"

"No thank you."

"How about you?" She asked Padfoot.

"I don't think…"

"Dear it won't hurt him."

"But he's…"

"Not an ordinary dog." She put a slice of cake on a plate and set it infront of Padfoot. "Percy's been talking about you a lot lately." I blushed, his mother is confronting me, and what am I suppose to say, 'Oh, I don't like him, he's too much of a workaholic for me,' "He seems to…"

"Mother! What are you doing, bugging poor Michelle about Percy?" Fred and George came over, linking arms with me. "Would you like a custard?"

"No, I've turned into a bird 3 times already."

"Hi Michelle." Hermione came up to me, Harry and Ron following her.

"Aren't you the popular one today?" George asked.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Come on guys, let's start a Quidditch game, while they talk about 'girl' things." Fred and George walked off with Harry and Ron.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, but I've been having the weirdest dreams."

"Oh? Like what?"

"That Padfoot was Sirius Black. Isn't that ridiculous?" Hermione looked horrified. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I think I saw a mouse."

"Oh. Padfoot's been catching a lot lately, but he lets them go. It's like he's looking for one in particular."

"Really? I was wondering if I could come stay with you until term starts."

"I'd like that. But I have to go to work tomorrow, so either you can come with me and just explore around there, or you can stay at my house with Padfoot."

"Okay. I'll stay at your house. Just let me go tell Mrs. Weasley."

"Okay, we can leave then, Padfoot is getting restless."

~*~*~

Thanks to Serna, Demiguise, Hunnerbunner, Carmen, marie potter, Cynthia, Frangelicah, Jaded_Gurl, Hermione Malfoy, Anna, Liz, Orpheus, H.L.B., Orion Black, Sarah Black,Alita, Molly_Hail, AuthorByNight, ShayzonBlack, Erin, Child of Two Worlds, whoever '1' is, ratgirl, Seraphsong, and R St.Peter. Please Read Gothic Valley Girl's 'Generation Chaos'

~*~*~


	3. Owl for a good time

Like a Pet?  
  
"So how have you been?" Hermione asked Sirius. It was the next day, and Michelle just left for work.  
  
"Pretty good, but after she leaves for work I have to change back."  
  
"I can guess why."  
  
"She's been doing work on my case, but it's against me."  
  
"Have you even thought about telling her who you are?"  
  
"Yes, and each time I think about being sent back to Azkaban." Hermione looked at him sadly. "You'll never know how horrible it is there. No words can describe it fully. People scream day and night. When you first get there you suffer from insomnia. Most people, including myself, count how many days they've been in there. But then you start to lose track and forget a day. Then a week, then a month. When you go completely insane you just..." Sirius stopped talking, and just sat there thinking.  
  
~*Start of Michelle's POV*~  
  
Fudge was in his office, for a 'meeting.' That's what I have to say if anyone wants to talk to him or see him about something. He was actually taking his afternoon nap. I went down to the Ministry file room while he was catching z's.  
  
"I need to do some research for the Minister." I told the blonde secretary who was filing her nails.  
  
"Go on in." She gave me the master key and went back to her previous business. I unlocked the first drawer.  
  
"Acromantula...ague..." I searched through the files until I found what I wanted. "Animagus." I pulled the file out and searched through the names.  
  
"McGonagall's in here but not the person I'm looking for." I put the file back in its place, and opened up the next cabinet.  
  
"Black, Sirius." I took it out and sat on top of one of the tables. Most of the information was about the incident in 1981, and the inspections from Azkaban. I read one of the excerpts out loud.  
  
"Asked for newspaper. Sounded sane. Dementors say Black repeated. 'He's at Hogwarts' the next day." As I looked through the other inspections, three small pieces of paper fell out. Each had different handwriting, and signatures. I read the first one that Sirius wrote.  
  
"Hey all you witchy babes out there. Hopefully you're single, and under 30, if not, nothing wrong with that. Owl for a good time! LYL, the babe magnet, Sirius Black.'  
  
The next one was from James Potter.  
  
'Whoever is reading this, is either a) you're dating him, or b) he got too many speeding tickets on his flying bike. Don't mind Padfoot." I looked at the name with wide eyes. "Oh yeah, you'll find out hwy we call him that later. Probably when he's drunk. James Potter  
  
P.S. I LOVE LILY EVANS!!"  
  
The last one was from Remus.  
  
"They are forcing me to write something. The reason we have access to these files is cuz we're training to be Aurors and Sirius flirted with the secretary. But Sirius doesn't realize that the 'girl' is actually a cross dresser. HAHA!! Ouch, okay. We just graduated from Hogwarts. Well I better go. Cheerio!  
  
Remus Lupin."  
  
I shoved all of the notes into my pocket and stuffed the file back. I walked briskly out of the file room, threw the keys on the lady's desk, upsetting the nail polish bottle, and going back to my office.  
  
"Miss Thomas, where were you?"  
  
"Down in the file room."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Looking through Sirius Black's file, seeing if there was any information that could help us."  
  
"Oh well get back to work."  
  
"Yes sir," I flopped into my desk chair and turned to the window, thinking about what I found out. So Remus was Sirius Black's friend. He might know some information. But he'll probably think I'd send him to Azkaban. My life is so messed up. I tapped my quill against my forehead, and thought more.  
  
"Have a great time at Hogwarts!" I called after Hermione, as she got onto the train. I was about to leave when I noticed I was missing a furry four-legged friend.  
  
"Padfoot! Where are you?" I yelled, weaving in and out of parents and scared fist year. "Padfoot!" Someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello Michelle. Are you missing someone?" Remus asked me, pointing down.  
  
"Yes I was. Thank you so much. I was afraid he was going to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Well I better get on the train before it leaves with out me."  
  
"Goodbye Remus." I walked back through the barrier and got into the Ministry car.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, where would you like to go?"  
  
"First to my house, then to the Ministry."  
  
"Alright." The car jumped to the head of traffic, and sped back to my house.  
  
"I'll be right back." I opened up the car door and followed Padfoot out. Once inside I filled up his dishes.  
  
"See you later Padfoot." I walked back outside and opened up the car door.  
  
"Shoot, I forgot my briefcase. I'll apprate to the office, you can go on."  
  
"Alright." I closed the door and walked back inside.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and picked my briefcase up. As I lifted my head up I noticed I wasn't the only one in the room. He looked up.  
  
"Don't scream, please!" I screamed, dropped my briefcase, and fainted dead away.  
  
A:N// I finally got it up. Hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took me so long. I've been busy with helping Gothic Valley Girl write Generation Chaos(go read it), writing a ten page research paper, retyping the ten page research paper, and school in general. Please review, and I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving.  
  
A:N2// I only realized at 1:51am that I forgot to spell check. Dummy me. Sorry for the inconvience. 


	4. You better believe it!

Like a Pet?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
A: N// Whoa, you guys are great. Thanks for all of the reviews. Here's the next chapter. It's probably not as good, but the next one will be. This one is short too.  
  
"Miss Thomas! Miss Thomas! Wake up!" I opened my eyes at the sound of Fudges voice. I rolled over and fell off the couch, hitting my head on the coffee table. "Are you alright?" That's when I remembered who was in the house with me.  
  
"N.n.no sir. May I take the rest of the day off?" Fudge looked shocked at me asking that.  
  
"Uh, sure. Just come in early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes sir." I turned my back to the fireplace as I heard a pop.  
  
"Is he gone?" I jumped and hit my head again. Sirius Black walked into the room and kneeled down next to me. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." But my voice was quivering in fear and pain.  
  
"You're bleeding. Let me help you up on the couch."  
  
"No no, I can do it myself." I tried getting up and fell back. "Maybe I could use a little help." He put one arm behind my back, and one beneath my knees and lifted me up. I winced in pain as my head was put on the pillow.  
  
"I think you got a concussion when you fell in the kitchen. You know who I am right?"  
  
"Yes." He smiled, and scared me more.  
  
"So you weren't just afraid that some man was in your kitchen." I think he was trying to lighten the moment, but it wasn't helping. "Do you want me to get you anything?"  
  
"Yes, my wand." Now he was the one that looked scared. "I just want to clean up this blood. I promise." He didn't look convinced.  
  
"I'll clean up the blood. I've already cleaned the kitchen up."  
  
"You.you have a wand?"  
  
"No, I used yours." I'm betting you're all getting confused again. Don't worry you aren't the only ones.  
  
"Are you Padfoot?"  
  
"Yes, in two ways." I cocked one of my eyebrows at him. "My friends called me Padfoot, because I can turn into a big black dog, and you called me Padfoot when you found a big black dog."  
  
"You aren't on the animagus register."  
  
"I'm a illegal one."  
  
"Oh." A yawn escaped me. I looked at the clock on the wall. "How long was I out for?"  
  
"Uh, five hours." My eyes widened. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Do you want me to help you to your bedroom?"  
  
"No. I'll stay here. You can sleep in my bedroom if you want."  
  
"I think I'll stay right here." He sat down in the recliner next to the couch and turned into Padfoot.  
  
"Let me guess. You don't trust me, and think I'll run to the Minister." He nodded. Dammit. Now I'm stuck here.  
  
"How am I suppose to go to work tomorrow?" He picked my wand up in his teeth. A spell shot out of it. All of the windows and doors immediately locked. He turned back into Sirius Black.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until I'm sure I can trust you."  
  
"You're holding me hostage in my own house?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You better be glad I'm to tired to kick your ass."  
  
"You couldn't kick my ass if you tried."  
  
"Is that a bet?"  
  
"You better believe it." I turned my head and looked up at the ceiling. Dammit dammit dammit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, this is done for now. Please review, and if you have time check out some of my other stuff. Gothic Valley Girl and Soror Caelum would probably appreciate some of you guys to check out their stuff too. 


	5. Say it!

1 Like a Pet? Chapter 5  
  
"Excuse me Minister, I won't be in work for awhile. I've come down with the flu."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A muggle disease that's very contagious. I wouldn't want to infect the others at work."  
  
"Alright. I'll send some work to you. Percy will give it to you."  
  
"If you could send Black's file with him sir that would be great."  
  
"Alright." Fudge disappeared out of the fire.  
  
"Thank you very much Black. I'm home and I still have to do work." He came out of the bathroom, with his face covered in shaving cream and a razor in hand.  
  
"Did you ask for my file?"  
  
"Yes. Do you think there is any chance of you being found innocent?"  
  
"Not really. I already know what I need to be found innocent."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Pettigrew."  
  
"But you killed him."  
  
"No I didn't." He told me the whole story of what really happened on Halloween 14 years ago. "He's crawling around, being the little rodent he is, and doing Voldemort's business." I flinched when he said You-Know-Who's name. "Why did you flich?" He said it in that tone of voice that makes you want to cower and hide in a mouse hole.  
  
"Because you said You-Know-Who's name." I squeaked out.  
  
"Say his name."  
  
"No, I was brought up not saying his name." He walked up to me and towered a whole foot over me.  
  
"Say his name."  
  
"Vol.I can't."  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"I can't!" I screamed back, being more frightened then when I first saw him.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!" I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I heard a pop in the fireplace and jumped. Black whipped around to see who was there.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Remus asked, looking at the two of us. I sat down on the couch, almost in tears.  
  
"No, just trying to get her to say Voldemort."  
  
"Don't torment the poor girl. She's probably had enough to scar her for life." Remus looked at me with concern. "Should I tell Dumbledore that she knows who you are now?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Is there anything I can get you Michelle?" I looked up at Remus.  
  
"I can't think of anything."  
  
"Alright, well I guess that will be it. I just wanted to check up on Sirius. By the way, what are you doing home from work?"  
  
"Being held hostage." Remus looked at Sirius.  
  
"I have to trust her. She works for the Ministry!"  
  
"You wouldn't turn him in would you?"  
  
"I don't know." I felt really bad. I couldn't even trust myself. See what men do to you! They create havoc! They're worthless.  
  
"Okay. Well I'll tell Albus, and I'll check back up with you guys tomorrow." The fire popped and Remus' head was no longer there.  
  
"I'm going to bed." I said getting off the couch and heading to my bedroom.  
  
"But it's only 10 am!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
A:N// Okay, well it's really short. Sorry, but I can't write much cuz our teachers are piling all kinds of stuff on us. I'll write the next chapter and hopefully get it out around Christmas or New Years. 


	6. Want s'more?

Like a Pet? 6  
  
I laid on top of my bed, wondering how long I've been up there. I'm pitiful. I'm like a little kid that was just sent to their room. This was my house God damn it! I shouldn't be held prisoner in my own house. Okay, I'm just trying to entertain myself. I looked at my watch. I've been up here for 5 hours. I got to pee. But I'm not about to move, I think my muscles and bones have fasted together.  
  
"Thomas! Michelle!" Sirius shouted. Haha, he thinks I'm going to answer? I heard him stomping up the stairs. He tried the door knob, but I locked that. "Michelle! Let me in! Are you still in there!" He thinks I've escaped. After hitting the door with his fist five times, he kicked it open.  
  
"What the hell is your problem!" I shouted, louder than I ever had. Where did that come from? But I wasn't done yet. "First you hold me prisoner, scare the shit out of me, and now you are destroying my property! Just what the fuck is your problem." Alright I was pissed. Man, I have worst language then a plumber. I got off my bed, painfully, and walked up to him, my face redder than the Weasley's hair. I looked at up at him angrily. My hands are on my hips and was trying to stare him down like an upset mother.  
  
"I thought you were trying to escape." He had a bitter tone to his voice.  
  
"And how am I going to escape? You have my wand. The only window in the house that actually opens is the one above the couch." I was still screaming. Don't ask me why, but I was. You in some of those muggle television shows that two people are arguing forcefully, but then suddenly they just kiss passionately? This was not one of those times. He raised his hand, as if he was going to slap me. I just looked at it, not backing up, or doing anything in defense. I was just...shocked. I think he was shocked too. As soon as his hand lifted, he looked at it too, then quickly exited my room, slamming the door behind him. I think I would've collapsed right then and there. Who am I fooling, I did.  
  
"Sirius?" I said, cautiously coming down the stairs. I was afraid. Don't ask me why. I walked into the living room and saw him. He stood up immediately.  
  
"I'm so sorry Michelle." He came over to me, and it took all of my strength not to faint or run away. "I have the worst temper, and I can't control it. I'm so sorry." I swallowed the lump in my throat, surprised that I didn't choke, and spoke in a small voice.  
  
"It's okay." He could tell that I was still frightened.  
  
"I'll leave if you want. I can stay at Moony's house."  
  
"No." I said loudly and grabbed his arm. Both of us were surprised at my sudden action. I quickly made up something. "They are going to search his house for you. His and all of your old friends."  
  
"Even my old one?"  
  
"Yes." I was back to my quiet voice.  
  
"Then I have to get something before they trash it. Come on." He pulled me to the fireplace and took a handful of powder out of his pocket.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To my place." He threw the powder into the fireplace and pulled me in, yelling 'Paddy's Place.'  
  
I coughed and sputtered as I fell out of the fireplace, on top of Sirius. I rolled off of him, and started sneezing.  
  
"Are there wards around here?" He asked, giving me his hand to stand up.  
  
"Yeah, but only on the doors. You aren't on the Floo network, so they didn't think anything of it. How did we get here anyway?"  
  
"Did you know that the Marauders were the cleverest students to walk through Hogwarts doors?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's how we got here. All of us were on our own network with our own powder. That's what this is." He got some out of his pocket to show me. "Moony gave this to me." Okay, that explains a little.  
  
"What do you have to get here?" I asked, wiping dust off of my cloak.  
  
"I'll be back. You can explore if you want." He took the nearest staircase and ran up it. I looked around from where I was standing. Man this house was big. I should ask the Minister if I could buy it. I walked up the stairs that Sirius went up.  
  
"Michelle, in here." I followed his voice into a den. The walls were lined with books. He was searching through a desk for something. I walked over to the bookcases and started looking at the titles.  
  
"You can take anything you want." I turned around to look at him, but he was still searching through the desk. I picked one out, Romeo and Juliet. I always wanted to read the works of Shakespeare.  
  
"I have all of his other works too." He whispered in my ear. I almost jumped out of my skin. I dropped the book. He picked it up and handed it back to me. "He was a great writer. His portrayal of friendship, love and disgrace are all too real." I thought about that, looking in his eyes. Someone once told me that the eyes were the window to the soul, I never really understood it until now. His eyes showed all that he's been through, friendship, love, disgrace, betrayal, pain, and so much more. I could've just stood there all day reading his eyes, but he looked down at the package in his hand.  
  
"I had to get something for Harry." Biting back the desire to look into his eyes I looked at the package too.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what it is?" He shook his head and opened it up. He pulled a ring out of it. It was gold with a bright emerald in the center. There was a 'P' engraved on top of the gem.  
  
"This was the ring that's been passed down through all of the Potters. James gave it to Lily for an engagement ring. Right before we switched the secret keeper, he gave it to me. I guess none of us had full trust in Peter." He handed me the ring and looked back into the package. "There is also a letter here that they wrote for him, and photographs of his grandparents, and parents." I didn't really know what to say. After a minute of silence, he looked at the book in my hand.  
  
"Did you want any other books?" I looked back up, but my turned his head to the bookcase.  
  
"I'll stick with this one for now. If I want any more I can come back, can't I?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He opened the door and let me go through first, and closed it behind him.  
  
"Shakespeare writes about true love. But is it really true love? They never talked before, and he just saw her across the room once." I asked Sirius. We've been discussing Romeo and Juliet all day.  
  
"Only if love can be based on looks. But there is always that special connection that two people can have."  
  
"Like destiny?"  
  
"Exactly. But after they spoke a bit they were probably drawn together."  
  
"How do you know if you're in love?"  
  
"You always want to be with that person, you think about them all the time. When ever you're around them, you get a feeling in your stomach, and..." He stopped, probably thinking he was rambling, or getting to the more 'intimate' feelings.  
  
"What's the difference between that and lust? How can you tell?"  
  
"With lust you don't have the mutual feelings. Sometimes I guess you can just tell." Was it lust or love? He said you can just tell. Why is my life so messed up? I sighed and leaned back against the couch.  
  
"Do want a s'more?" He asked. I looked at him with wide eyes. Okay, maybe he's thinking about the same lines I am.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A s'more. It's two graham crackers, a marshmallow, and a piece of chocolate."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" He got a grin on his face.  
  
"I was just trying to figure out what the heck a s'more was." He went into the kitchen to get the ingredients. I was trying to sort out my feelings. Do I like him? Is it just because he's the only person I've been able to really talk to? Do I...dare I say it? Actually, love him? Or maybe it's just lust. I've only know who he is for a week and my entire life is screwed up.  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up. Everything has been so...bleh that I haven't found time to get this done and uploaded, but now I have so no one can complain. Please review, and give me your comments. Oh and if you'd all be dears, go to http://pub65.ezboard.com/bohcyspisland It's my new RPG and message board. There isn't much there now, but hopefully if we get people interested it will amount to something. 


	7. Misunderstanding

Like a Pet? 7  
  
`Yes, child, you know I shall never leave you. The tree does not forsake the flower, it is the flower that forsakes the tree.'   
  
`My lord, I shall never leave you. I could not live with you.'  
  
`Poor child I shall be old in ten years, and you will still be young.'  
  
I closed the book and looked at it. How can one author that lived so long before I was born, sum up everything that I'm feeling now? I was reading Alexandre Dumas' `The Count of Monte Cristo'. Monte Cristo just visited Haydee, his slave/mistress. She told him she'll never leave him, and if he dies, she dies. Classics are alot better than trashy romance novels.  
  
"Um, Michelle?" Sirius said, coming into the room with a opened envelope.  
  
"Yeah?" I sat the book on top of couch and walked over to him. He handed me the letter. I silently read it.  
  
Dear Ms. Thomas,  
  
I'm sorry to tell you, but since you've miss almost two weeks of work, I have no other choice then to fire you. Since you still had a 2 weeks worth of vacation and sick days, I'll still give you your pay.  
  
Sincerely, Cornelius Fudge  
  
I looked up. I was fired.  
  
"How much did you earn a week?"  
  
"10 galleons." I said miserably. I was fired. How could I get fired?  
  
"Well I'll pay you twice that if you work for me?"  
  
"Doing what? Your laundry?"  
  
"Helping me with my case, being nice to me. Talking about books with me. Just...being yourself I guess." He smiled, but I was still confused. "What?"  
  
"You don't have to pay me for that."  
  
"I made you lose your job."  
  
"So what? I hated that job anyway."  
  
"But how will you pay for the things you need?"  
  
"I'll find another job. You don't have to pay me."  
  
"If you're sure." But I could tell he was going to still pay me. He really was like the Count of Monte Cristo. You could never tell what he was going to do next, or what he already did.  
  
"Explain this again. I'm confused." Harry said. He and Sirius were having a conversation. I was standing in the next room listening.  
  
"There isn't much to explain. She found out who I was, and I got her fired, because she missed work alot."  
  
"Didn't you say something about holding her hostage?" I think that was Ron, but I'm not sure.  
  
"It's not exactly a hostage type situation."  
  
"Can she leave if she wants?" I heard Hermione's voice say. I guess it was the trio talking with Sirius.  
  
"No. Not exactly."  
  
"Then she's a hostage." Maybe I should break this up. Or maybe not. Damn. Why is life so confusing?  
  
"Okay, can we get off of that subject? I just wanted you guys to know that I'm safe, Michelle's safe, and to see if you guys were safe."  
  
"Has Percy found out that she was fired?" Again Ron.  
  
"Probably. I don't know though."  
  
"Well you better keep a lookout. He'll probably visit soon." I heard the doorbell ring. Oh no. I looked into the room, and saw that Sirius pulled his head out of the fireplace and turned into a dog.  
  
"Come in!" I yelled, sitting on the couch. Sirius jumped up next to me, and sat down. Percy came in, holding a briefcase.  
  
"Hello Michelle." He said, looking at `Padfoot' who just laid his head on top of my leg.  
  
"What are you doing here Percy?"  
  
"Fudge asked me to come pick up the Black file, and anything you've been doing on it." I looked over to the desk which had the file, my books, and my wand sitting on it.  
  
"Okay, just a second. Let me get it." I got off the couch, being followed by Sirius. I grabbed the file and my wand and walked into another room. I opened up the file and copied every paper that was in it.  
  
"Is everything alright in there?" Percy called.  
  
"Yeah, I just have to get the papers all sorted." After copying the last paper(a picture of him in Azkaban) I closed the file and grabbed the papers that I just copied. Yeah, like I was going to give the Ministry the real copy.  
  
"Here you go." I handed him the folder. Padfoot was looking at me, then the file, and back at me, with his doggy eyebrow raised.  
  
"Alright." He stuffed that into his briefcase, and looked at me. It was awhile until he spoke again.  
  
"Do you remember last year, when I asked you on a date?"  
  
"Yeah." I said slowly. Yup, I knew what was coming. Last year I told him that I wouldn't date anyone that I was working with. And the two years before that, I told him I didn't want to have a boyfriend to interfere with my education. He believed me. So how do I get out of it? Sorry, I have a disease that will kill me in 3 days? No. Sorry, but I've taken a oath of virginity, and if I date, I can't trust myself of what I'll do. He won't believe that one. Let's see....I have a boyfriend? That might work. Sorry, I'm in love with a criminal that you want to throw back into Azkaban? Or I can change the subject. Yes I can do that.  
  
"What do you think about Black's case? Do you think there is any chance of catching him?" I said, very quickly. I caught Percy offhand.  
  
"Uh...yeah. We'll catch him. He'll slip up sometime, and the Ministry will on right on his trail."  
  
"What about his case? Is there any chance that their might be a loop hole some where that might get him off?" I think Padfoot left the room after I asked about him being caught.  
  
"Well, I won't doubt the possibility of a loophole. But it would probably be really hard to find. Not like anyone would want to." Oh, how wrong you are Percy. "Well I better get going. It's getting late." I looked at my watch. It was already 9 pm. Yes, I know what you're thinking. How did the trio get to talk to Sirius that early? Lupin arranged the meeting, but I think it was only suppose to be Harry and Sirius, not the others in the trio. I walked Percy to the door. After he left I went back to the den to see Sirius looking through the file with a pissed off look on his face.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"You want me caught?" He asked, not looking up.  
  
"No! How...why? How can you think that?"  
  
"I've done such horrible things to you. Why wouldn't you? And I heard you ask Percy if there was any chance of me being caught."  
  
"I asked him that to see how much of a chance we have to find you innocent." I pulled the chair out next to him. "I don't want you to be caught and killed." That reminded me of a quote from Shakespeare. When Romeo first visited her on the balcony, she told him that if he was caught he would certainly be killed. He told her that his love would protect him from twenty swordsman. Sirius put his hand on mine, knocking me out of my little fantasy world.  
  
"So you really want me to stay? You don't want me killed or captured?" I'm melting. Somebody get me a bucket.  
  
"Yes. I want you to stay here. I don't want you to go through all of that again." Those eyes. I think I've become a puddle of gushy stuff.  
  
"Thank you." He squeezed my hand and pulled me out of my chair. My eyes got wide. "So what do you want to do now? The night is young." I could list a million things I wanted to do, but I wouldn't say them out loud.  
  
"I don't know." I smiled, picturing everything I wanted to do.  
  
"Have you ever gone dancing in the muggle world?" Nope, that wasn't on my list.  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Then we should do that."  
  
"We can't."  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"You know after you escaped, the Minister gave your picture to the Prime Minister. Everyone will see you and you'll be captured."  
  
"Well, we can change my appearance can't we?"  
  
"How about we just stay here?" And maybe do something that is on my list. I smiled again. But after realizing what I did I quickly wiped it off my face. He looked at me. You know in the way that seems like they are trying to say, `Did you just do, what I think you did? Cuz if you did...'.  
  
"If that's what you want." He opened the door for me, and let me walk through. "So do you finally trust yourself, that I don't need to hold you hostage any more?"  
  
"Yes, I trust myself, and I would trust you with my life." Maybe I'm pushing it a bit. I'm completely bewitched. I'm under his spell. I'm surprised there isn't little hearts zooming around my head.  
  
"So what do you want to do here?" I think he wanted to get off the subject.  
  
"I want some more s'mores." I smiled again, getting off the couch and racing Sirius to the kitchen. He grabbed me around the middle and swung me around, so I was behind him.  
  
"That chocolate is mine." He laughed evilly and grabbed the package of Honeydukes milk chocolate bars.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled, making a grab for the bars, but he kept them out of my reach. "Gimme!" Yes, we were acting like sugar high teenagers, and we didn't care. I think we just ate the chocolate that night, no graham crackers or marshmallows. 


	8. I didn't get hit with a bludger

Like a Pet? 8

_                She walked through the magnificent oak doors that were opened by two servants with extravagant outfits on. She looked around the entrance hall. Everyone was wearing dazzling ball gowns and splendid suits. She saw a mirror hanging on the wall. She walked over to it carefully, worried about what she would see. A young woman stood before it, wearing a deep purple ball gown, with light purple flowers braided into her hair. She was startled at the sight, pinching herself to make sure it was real. It was. Still looking into the mirror, she saw someone looking at her. She turned around quickly and looked at the person. He looked like he was in his thirties, with his black hair short, and wearing an expensive piece of wardrobe. He walked towards the girl and bowed low._

_                "It's a pleasure seeing you at my small party."_

_                "This doesn't look very small." He took her hand and kissed it._

_                "Would you like to dance?" She nodded, not trusting her voice. He lead her to the dance floor as the band struck up a waltz._

_                "You look very beautiful tonight." The man whispered in her ear, pulling her close to him, which was untraditional in waltzes. "The flowers add a special touch." The girl blushed. "And your cheeks are darling with that pink tint." She blushed more. As they continued to dance, whispers filled her ears._

_                "Look at those two."          "She looks so young."       "He's almost old enough to be her father."_

_                "Come with me." The man told her, taking her hand and pulling her off of the dance floor. He ushered her to the garden behind his yard. It was dark out and the sky was full of stars, and the crescent moon._

_                "Do you trust me?" He asked her._

_                "With my life." She whispered in his ear. He took her hand again and escorted her onto the cliff of his property._

_                "Do you trust yourself?" She stayed silent. She just looked up at him. He repeated his question. "Do you trust yourself?"_

_                "I think so."_

_                "Do you trust yourself to wake yourself up?"_

_                "What?" He grabbed both of her elbows and pulled her over to the edge, she was looking down at the sharp rocks that the water was crushing against. "Please, don't let go. Please don't leave me." She cried. He let pulled her up to him, almost close enough for a kiss, but then let go of her._

I woke up with a start. I was all sweaty, and my bed was a mess. What was I dreaming? Dresses, a party, flowers, dancing, Sirius. How come when you try remembering your dreams you can only remember bits and pieces? I read somewhere that if you get yourself in the habit of saying 'Am I dreaming?' every hour that when you are actually dreaming you'll remember them when you wake up. Don't ask me how. I've never remembered it enough to actually have it work. 

Now what was that dream suppose to be about? I think I might've read too much. I was obsessing about Sirius. I'm in love with him. Or was it lust? I want him to feel the same way. I want him to be like Romeo and Juliet, or Edmond and Haydee. I pulled the blankets off the floor and pulled them up around me. How could I dream something like that? I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed. It was 2 am. I knew I shouldn't have eaten all of that chocolate last night. And maybe I shouldn't have drunk that apple cider. It was in the refrigerator for a while. Probably turned to alcohol.  Yup, it turned to alcohol. I clutched my head as pain shot through it. Then something else hit me. How drunk was I last night? Was I drunk last night? I crawled out of bed and dragged myself downstairs.  I went into the bathroom and pulled the bottle of Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet.

                "You were thinking along the same lines I was." Sirius said, coming into the bathroom too. "Can you give me two?" I opened the bottle and poured 4 out.

"So do you remember anything that happened last night?" I asked Sirius, getting a glass of water.

"I remember s'mores, and cider. That's it."

"That's about all I remember too." He went to the sink and took the coffee can out of the cupboard.

 "Was that you that I heard screaming this morning or do you have neighbors close by?"

"I was screaming?"

"Yeah, bad dream?"

"Kinda."

"Want to tell me about it?" He took two mugs off the rack and filling them with coffee. 

"It was really weird. I was at this like 1800 type style party. Then this guy came up to me and asked me to dance. Then he took me to this cliff and threw he off of it." He looked at me intently over the rim of his mug. He didn't take his eyes off of me. It reminded me of my dream, when he looked at me from across the hall.

"Sounds like you read the Count of Monte Cristo too much." He finally said after a minutes pause. "But I doubt Edmond would throw Mercedes or Haydee off of a cliff." But how about you? Would you throw me off of a cliff?  I looked into my coffee and swished it around. I think way too much.

"Have you looked for a job yet?" He asked, drawing me away from the swirling coffee and milk.

"Huh? Oh, no I haven't."

"Well you should."

"Why?"

"Because I think some people may believe you've fallen off the face of the earth. The only person from the real world you've had contact with was Percy."

"But that was just yesterday."

"Still, you should get a job. Get out of the house."

"What? Do you want to get rid of me or something?" I grinned, looking at him slyly. 

"Yes, exactly. I want to invite hot witches over here."

"I would have to advise against that." He shook his head and started laughing. 

"What about you? Aren't there any hot guys that you could invite over here?"

"Not when I'm housing an escapee."

"Well, if I wasn't here, who would you have over?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you date?" Now I was blushing. "Have you ever even been on a date?"

"No, I haven't."

"We'll have to change that now don't we." I looked up at him. Was he thinking what I was thinking? Probably not. Why would a thirty-year-old man like a 19-year-old girl? Wait...don't answer that.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to go to Diagon Alley today. We're going to get you a job and a date."

"And how are you going to go without being sent to Azkaban?" With a pop, a grinning dog was sitting in front of me.

"You know what. I really hate you." He knew I really didn't though. He got the edge of my boxer shorts in his mouth and pulled me to my room to get dressed. He left without being asked. What a gentleman. I need a cold shower.

"So where should I get a job?" I asked Padfoot. He pointed his head to the Leaky Cauldron. In the window was a sign that said 'Waitresses needed. Must be able to work under any conditions.' Which translated means, 'Hot women needed. Must not care if they get pinched, or wear short robes.' I glared at Padfoot who grinned at me.

"How about at the Daily Prophet? I'm good at writing." Padfoot nodded his head and started across the street to the building. I walked into the building, still holding Padfoot by the leash. 

"I'd like to apply for an interview."

"You're in luck, the editor doesn't have anything this hour. But dogs aren't allowed in the conference room. I'd be happy to watch him if you want."

"Really? Thank you. Beware, he's not spayed." Padfoot looked at me with his doggy eyebrow raised as I walked towards the conference room, hiking my robes up an inch. Hey, you never know. A man in his mid twenties was sitting at the long table in the center of the room. He looked up as I closed the door of the room. There were about twenty papers scattered in front of him. It reminded me of what I use to be like with my homework.

"Uh...the secretary or whoever she was said that you'd have time to interview me for a job." He smiled at me and stacked the papers on one another. He pulled a chair out for me and I sat down in it.

"I'm guessing you weren't prepared with a resume."

"No I wasn't, I thought I'd just ask for a time when I could get on. I didn't expect being able to walk right in and be interviewed."

"Well what were your grades like in Hogwarts? Or did you go to another school?"

"I went to Hogwarts. I was a prefect in my 5th and 6th years and then Head Girl in 7th."

"Wait...you wouldn't by any chance be Michelle Thomas would you?"

"Yes that would be me."

"I think this interview is over. When do you want to start?" I sat shocked my eyes were wide.

"What? I got the job?"

"Yes you did."

"Well, um...can I start Monday."

"Sure. Now what do you want to be?"

"Huh?"

"Well, do you want to be a reporter? Assistant Editor?" Another assistant job?

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"What ever you want?"

"You don't, by any chance, have similar work ethics with Fudge?"

"By heavens means no. I do most of my own work thank you very much."

"Then what do you need an assistant for?" He smiled at me.

"Editors always make mistakes, it's the assistants that catches them." He picked up one of the papers that was on the table. "Here, look at this, and tell me how many mistakes you find." He handed me the paper.

_Yestrday Fudge announced that they had new information on the Black cast. He infromed the press that he had a new disguise and has allowed several people to spot him. The Minister has told this reporter that the Aurors will catch Black in no time._

                I looked up, smirking.

                "If you publish this you'll be the laughing stock of the newspaper world."

                "What do you mean?"

                "Well let's see, I count 3 spelling mistakes, and this isn't in Fudge's normal speak. He usually stays away from anything that resembles a promise, and if you tell people that they will catch him, you'll get peoples hopes up, or down and it won't work at all. I bet you that everyone has probably forgotten about him and don't think he's dangerous. When's the last time anyone has heard from him?"

                "Well, lets see...when he escaped from the Dementors at Hogwarts."

                "And that was 2 years ago."

                "I just got a great idea. How about you take a survey of people in Diagon Alley and see their opinion." He was smiling broadly. 

                "Me? Why?"

                "To get your name out there."

                "Okay, I guess I'll do it. Can I wait until Monday to do it?"

                "Sure." I walked out of the office and saw the editor's secretary was playing with Padfoot. She was scratching behind his ear and cooing at him.

                "Padfoot." His ears pricked up and he turned his head towards me, immediately noticing the length of my robes. He got up and walked over to me. I wrapped the leash around my wrist and walked out of the office. 

                "I got the job, I'm the assistant editor. I have to take a survey on peoples opinion of your case." He looked at me. "Don't worry, nobody knows about you, they've probably all forgotten." He nodded and turned back to looking in front of him. "So what now? Home?" He grinned and started running extremely fast, pulling me along with him. "Padfoot! Slow down!" Luckily I wasn't wearing my heeled boots. Padfoot started barking and weaving in and out of groups of people. I tried to get the leash off of my wrist, it was cutting into my skin and making it severely painful. "Padfoot! You're hurting me!" He slowed down a bit but kept running. I was losing my breath and I felt like I was going to pass out. Someone grabbed me around the waist and twirled me around, causing Padfoot to yield. 

                "Are you okay?" Wait...I know that voice. I looked up and saw no other than Oliver Wood. I always thought of him as being cute in school, but now he just took my breath away, well what I had left. Breathing heavily, I answered him.

                "Yes, I am now. Thank you." Padfoot came trotting back to me, smiling. I glared at him. "Bad dog." He frowned and saw who was holding me up from collapsing, smiling.

                "Michelle? Hey it's nice to see you again." He stood me on my feet. "How have you been? I haven't talked to for awhile now."

                "Yeah, since I threatened you into winning the cup because I had a bet going." Padfoot raised his eyebrow at me and shook his head. 

                "Last I heard, you had a good job at the Ministry."

                "Yeah, I got fired from that a couple days ago. I'm working for the Daily Prophet now."

                "That's cool. Well I'd better get going soon. Would you like to get together this Saturday?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

                "You want to go on a date? With me? Are you feeling alright?" He smiled and laughed.

                "Yeah, I haven't been hit with a bludger, yet. So what do you say?" Padfoot nudged me forward.

                "Sure that would be great." 

                "I'll see you on Saturday." He gave me another smile and went off. I stood in the same place for a while until Padfoot tugged at the bottom on my robes.

                "What? Oh yeah. Lets go home." He nodded and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, this time not running. 


	9. Stupidity over rules Intelligence

Like a Pet 9  
  
I clutched my pillow and pulled it closer as I woke up. I want to go back to bed. I don't want to wake up. I don't want to go on my date. Yes, it was Saturday and Sirius was forcing me onto my date.  
  
"Michelle! It's time for you to wake up!" He yelled. I groaned. Oliver owled me yesterday and asked me to meet him at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. We were going to Hogsmeade for the day. I dragged myself out of my bed. After my shower I searched through my closet for my purple dress robes, my only one suitable for a date. I slipped a big T-shirt over my head and pulled on a pair of cloth shorts on and went downstairs.  
  
"Sirius? Have you seen my purple robes?" I asked, searching through my laundry basket.  
  
"Yeah. I'm working on them." I walked into the living room and saw him with my robes. He had a sewing kit next to him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fixing them."  
  
"How did they need fixed?" He held them up for me to see. They were alot shorter, and had a light purple trim at the bottom. I took the robes in my hands and looked at them, astonished.  
  
"You did this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? How?"  
  
"Don't you like them?"  
  
"I love them!"  
  
"I knew you would." He grinned. "I had to learn how to sew in my Hogwarts years. After every full moon Remus' robes would be torn and stuff, and he didn't have enough money to buy new ones all the time."  
  
"Thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I sat down on the couch. I didn't let go for awhile, until I realized what I was doing. I let go of him and quickly stood back up. "Well...I...better get ready."  
  
"Uh...yeah." He kept his eyes on me as I blushed. I ran up the steps and into my room. How could I do that? I hugged him. I think I need another shower to cool down. Or maybe I should do pushups. I looked at my clock and only then realized at had 20 minutes to get ready.  
  
I walked down the stairs, trying not to trip down them. I was wearing 3 inch heels. They weren't all that comfortable, and they suck at walking down stairs in. I think I'm going to take sneakers for when we walk around Hogsmeade. I pulled down at my robes nervously.  
  
"What time is it Sirius?" I yelled.  
  
"Almost noon. You got five minutes until you have to go." I walked into the living room. He looked up from the book he was reading and looked at me, his lips slightly apart.  
  
"You look...great!" He closed the book and walked towards me. "Let me have a look at you." I twirled around, but with those stinking heels on, I turned my ankle and fell. He caught me before I hit the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" He picked me up and put me on the couch.  
  
"Yes, but I won't be able to go on my date." He smirked at me.  
  
"You're still going."  
  
"I can't walk." I looked down and saw what he meant. His hand was on my ankle, and I didn't pretend to be in pain. He squeezed it and got off the couch.  
  
"You're going. And you better get going before you're late."  
  
"You know I hate you." He grinned and patted my head.  
  
"I know you love me." He turned away and I looked at him with wide eyes. He was probably just talking figuratively. I got off the couch and grabbed my wand to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Michelle, you came!" Oliver said happily, as I walked through the door. He eyed my dress. "You look beautiful." I blushed and sat down at the table he was sitting at.  
  
"Thank you. You look great too." He was wearing black pants and a red shirt. Rosmerta came over to our table and took our orders.  
  
"What have you been doing since we've graduated?" He asked when she came back with our drinks.  
  
"I got a job as the Ministers assistant the day after, and have been in misery since. Then I got fired and got a job at the Daily Prophet. After that my dog was being over active and I ran into you. What have you been doing? Did you get the job with a Quidditch team?"  
  
"Yeah I'm on Puddlemere United's reserve team. They say that I'm good enough to maybe be on the starting team next year."  
  
"That's great. You were always the best player on Hogwarts team." He blushed and gave a smile.  
  
"No I wasn't. That was Harry Potter. He was the one that won all of the games." Rosmerta came back with our food and put the plates down. The door to the Three Broomsticks opened and let in a group of laughing kids. "Speaking of Harry. Hey Potter!" He yelled, the trio turned our way and I turned red.  
  
"Hi Oliver!" Harry said excitedly. Hermione and Ron followed him to our table. Harry and Oliver started talking about Quidditch. I talked to Hermione for a little bit, but Ron was getting impatient so they went to get butterbeer and a table. I was picking at my food for awhile, extremely bored. I like Quidditch, but only when I'm watching it, not when people are talking about it. Soon Fred and George, with Angelina, Alicia and Katie, walked in and spotted Oliver. They all pulled chairs up to our table and began talking to him too. I wasn't in the mood to eat so I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms over my lap, bobbing my foot up and down. Soon someone actually noticed I was sitting at the same table as the great Quidditch star. Fred looked at me and grinned.  
  
"Michelle! You're looking gorgeous." Everyone at the table looked at me at the same time. Harry suddenly became embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry that I intruded. I'll see you another time Oliver." He got up from the table and went back to Hermione and Ron. The rest of the Quidditch team got up from the table. Alicia bent down and whispered in my ear.  
  
"How did you manage to get such a fine catch?" She winked at me and walked out of the Three Broomsticks with the others.  
  
"I'm sorry Michelle. I didn't mean to ignore you like that." Oliver said politely. He didn't feel like eating either so we left.  
  
"Can you hold on for a second?" He nodded and I put my hand on his shoulder to balance myself. I took off my heeled boots. Everyone in the street, mainly Hogwarts students, was watching as their former Head Girl was putting sneakers on while wearing dress robes that were shortened to her knees. "Okay, I'm done, thank you." He looked at my sneakers and then back up to my face, as I put my boots in my bag.  
  
"Shall we?" He held out his arm and grinned as I took it. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as I expected.  
  
I was wrong. I slammed the door to my house and stomped through the hall. We had nothing to talk about, so Oliver took the whole night talking about Quidditch. Walking through the path to Hogwarts, under the stars and in probably the most romantic setting I would ever be in, I wanted to damage my eardrums. I stomped upstairs, pass Sirius who was coming out of the bathroom, and into my room where I slammed yet another door. I got undressed, still mad as hell, and put on the most comfortable clothes I had. Sirius came to investigate.  
  
"Michelle? Is everything alright?" He knocked quietly and opened the door. I was lying on my bed face down. He came over and kneeled by my bed. I didn't move from my suffocating spot. He pushed the hair away from my face, and I turned to look at him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No." I said in a weak voice, turning my head away from him. He got off of the floor and sat on my bed, leaning against the wall next to my bed.  
  
"Want to tell me about it?"  
  
"No." He made me sit up, and I leaned against him, not being able to hold up myself.  
  
"Was it that bad?"  
  
"Yes." I broke down and started crying, telling him everything that happened. As I talked, he stroked my hair. He was so sweet. I stopped talking long enough to grab my pillow and put it on his lap. I lie down and put my head on the pillow.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Your shoulder is too bony." He smiled and I started telling him about the walk on the path to Hogwarts and around the Hogwarts property.  
  
"He is incapable of intelligent conversation. All he would do was ramble on and on about Quidditch!" I whined. He was still stroking my hair and listening attentively. I looked up at him as he looked at me with those eyes. The eyes that I could see so much in, the eyes that show me everything that he's been through, the eyes that were so caring. And the eyes that made me do the most stupid thing I could've ever done in my life.  
  
I kissed him. 


	10. SIRIUS!

Like a Pet? 10  
  
He didn't kiss back, he didn't do anything but pull away and look at me.  
  
"Michelle." He said warningly. "You can't do that, we can't do that." I just looked at him silently. "I'm 15 years older than you." I still didn't say anything, just looked down at my hands, which were shaking really bad. I started to tear up. I can't cry, I can't cry, I can't cry. One tear slipped from my eye. I wasn't about to wipe it away. My mother told me that wiping tears away means you're ashamed of it. I wasn't ashamed of what I did. It might not have been the best decision, but I did it. Sirius tried to wipe it away but I backed away, almost falling off my bed. I couldn't hold the tears any longer. I got off my bed and locked myself in the bathroom.  
  
"Michelle? Come on, let me in. We need to talk." He said quietly, trying the knob to come in. I turned on the sink and shower, and flushed the toilet. It was a really good way to drown out the sound of me crying and him trying to get me to get out. I heard him leave my room not so quietly. I turned off the water and went into my bedroom. Maybe it was wrong to do that. I don't even know why I did it. I was just caught up in the moment I guess. I need to apologize, and maybe if I tell him how I feel? No, just an apology. I went downstairs, not caring that my eyes and face were red, I had a mission and had to do it.  
  
"Sirius!" I called, walking into the living room. "Sirius!" I yelled a bit louder. Why wasn't he answering? I went all through the house. He wasn't here. He left, all because of me. "Sirius! I'm sorry!" I sat on the couch, putting my head in my hands and started crying again.  
  
Remus' POV  
  
"And you just left?" I asked Sirius. He had his head in his hands and was pulling at his hair.  
  
"What else was I suppose to do?" He said loudly. He calmed down a bit and continued. "She kissed me for god sakes. I'm 15 years older than her. She's only 4 years older than Harry."  
  
"Who is benefiting from you leaving more? You? Her? Harry?" He looked up and glared at me.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you leave because you don't know what your godson would think of it?"  
  
"And what makes you think that?"  
  
"Well how about that time that you didn't date James' cousin?"  
  
"She was 3 years younger than me."  
  
"And you thought that if you did that he'd think you weren't who he thought you would be."  
  
"And you know that how?"  
  
"I read your diary."  
  
"It was a journal." He rubbed his hands across his face and looked at me again. "Did I do the wrong thing? Am I suppose to let her have a crush on me? What if I do something I'll regret for the longest time? What am I suppose to do Moony? Tell me!"  
  
"You do what you think is right." He grunted in disgust, and flopped back into the armchair he was sitting in.  
  
"Remus, I don't know what is right anymore."  
  
"Well do you like her? Do you care for her?"  
  
"Yes I do. Why else do you think I tried to get her to go on a date? I wanted her to get her mind off of me. I wanted to get my own mind off of her."  
  
"She kissed you after she told you about her awful date right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Maybe she was just caught in the moment, happy that someone cared. That may possibility be why she did it."  
  
"Then how come afterwards she didn't tell me what, instead of just ignoring me and shutting me out?"  
  
"I don't know. You should ask her yourself." Sirius sighed and got out of the armchair.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed. Maybe the solution will come in my dreams."  
  
"Alright, goodnight." As soon as he left the room someone knocked on my door. I heard a pop, signaling that Sirius changed into Padfoot. I opened the door, and saw someone I expected but surprised at the same time.  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
"Can I come in Remus?" I nodded and allowed her to pass through. She went through a lot in the last day, well yesterday I should say. The clock just struck, showing that it was one a.m. She had a big black cloak on, which I recognized was Sirius'. She has it bad.  
  
"What's wrong? You look horrible." She sat down in the seat Sirius use to occupy.  
  
"Is Sirius here?" I looked towards the room he was in. A piece of paper was held out in the hall that said 'No'.  
  
"No he's not. I thought he was staying at your house."  
  
"He left me." She said in a choked voice.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I went on a horrible date with Oliver Wood, then he was comforting me, since it was his fault that I had to go on it, and then I kissed him." This was all said very fast, and the last 4 words I could barely understand because she started bawling and crying into the arm of the chair. I didn't know what to do. When I was a teacher at Hogwarts she came to me before. Though it wasn't because she kissed someone, it was because she was dead frightened of Sirius. I had to reassure her that he was harmless when we were under Dumbledores roof.  
  
"How did that happen?" She explained the same thing Sirius did, but in her own point of view.  
  
"I don't know what came over me but I just kissed him. I was caught up in the moment I guess." She laid her head on her arms and started shaking. "I was so stupid. I should've never done that."  
  
"Michelle, it's alright." I patted her head awkwardly. This is Sirius' area. He's always been the one to comfort girls. That's why he was the one with the most dates in our little group.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" She bawled. "What if he gets caught? It's all my fault!"  
  
"Michelle! Calm down! He'll be alright. You'll be the first person to know when he comes here, okay?"  
  
"Thank you." I noticed she didn't wipe any of her tears away. "If you see him, tell him I'm sorry." She wrapped the cloak around her again. "And that I have his cloak." She took the wand out of her pocket and took a deep breath. "Sorry I disturbed you at such a late hour." She apparated out of the room.  
  
"Sirius! Did you hear all that?" I waited for a response.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Are you going to go back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" He didn't answer. He's just as stubborn as he is at comforting people.  
  
Sirius' POV  
  
I picked up Remus' copy of the Daily Prophet. It was Monday now, and Michelle should be starting her job today. She was suppose to do a survey or something today. But I was wrong. She wasn't doing that today. She did it yesterday!  
  
Yesterday I, the new Assistant Editor, Michelle Thomas, surveyed people on what they thought of the Black issue. Most people didn't even think there was an issue any more.  
  
"You mean he's still out there?" Was a common answer among people. This article isn't meant to strike fear in your hearts, it's to make you realize something. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban almost 3 years ago. I know what happened in 1993 at Hogwarts, mainly because I was Head Girl at the time. He did no serious harm there. Since he escaped from the Dementors at Hogwarts, Sirius Black has done no harm. He hasn't even been seen since he allowed muggles to spot him.  
  
While I still worked at the Ministry as Fudge's assistant, I over viewed Blacks file. He did not blow up that street in muggle London. It was Peter Pettigrew. There was a list of muggles that were present at the scene. I interviewed them. Half of them were never given memory charms. They did not see Sirius Black blow up the street, they saw a short pudgy man pull out his wand and say the charm. Sirius Black was not the secret keeper either. He persuaded James Potter and his wife Lily Potter to change the keeper to Pettigrew to fool You-Know-Who to target himself, Sirius, instead of Pettigrew. Pettigrew was a Death Eater that was in You-Know- Who's inner circle. How I know this? A spy of Dumbledore's told me, and believe me, it was hard getting this information out of him, he isn't on good terms with Black.  
  
I ask you, the readers, the Ministry workers, the Aurors, read this. Understand this, and forgive Sirius Black for everything he's done. I have, and I hope he forgives what I've done.  
  
"What have I done?" I thought, throwing down the paper. True, she's probably gotten me free. But if she didn't, I'll be on the run again, and she'll be put on trial for housing a convict, and probably treason for using confidential Ministry papers to free me. They'll ask her how she came across all of this information, then probably ask Snape about me and Peter. Dammit, how come I can never come out top in life? 


	11. Rage

Like a Pet 11  
  
AN:// I'm not a very organized person. Unorganized people should not try to do 50 things at once. Unorganized people shouldn't BETA read for 3 people(including herself), try doing 3 research papers at the same time, write scripts for a upcoming webcomic, or have 20 unmarked disks. I lost this chapter and have only gotten time to do it today. I have the cold….it's not fun….NyQuil is evil.  
  
  
  
Michelle's POV  
  
I walked down into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. I'm miserable. Sirius wasn't here, he wasn't at Remus' house. He left. All because of me.  
  
"Michelle!" I picked my head off the table and ran to the entrance hall.  
  
"Sirius?" I turned the corner and my face dropped. "Remus…what are you doing here?"  
  
"Is Sirius here?"  
  
"No. I told you yesterday…or last night…or this morning. Whatever time it was, I told you he left because of me."  
  
"He was at my house last night." I grabbed the front of his shirt.  
  
"He was there! You lied to me!" He pried my hands off his shirt not too gently.  
  
"Yes. He didn't want you to know he was there. But he's not there anymore. He left. I think it was because of your article." I sat down on the floor. I started to tear up.  
  
"He's out there, all because of me? What am I going to do now? He might be found and sent back to Azkaban."  
  
"I think he would've gone to Hogwarts. That's the safest place for him." I looked up and held out my hands to be helped up. He pulled me up, and I grabbed my cloak.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" He walked to the door and blocked my way.  
  
"Do you really think you can't live without him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you in love with him? Or in lust?" Last week I couldn't answer that question, but I could now.  
  
"Love. It's the only thing it can be."  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You stay here, for a week. And if you are miserable, and think you can't live without him, you can come to Hogwarts. But you have to stay here for a week. No more or no less. At the end of the week, you send me a owl, telling me what your decision is." The clock struck 1 a.m. I couldn't sleep last night. "At 1 a.m. on next Tuesday I'll expect your letter." He took the cloak out my hands and hung it back up. "One week." With that, he walked out of the door.  
  
It was 5 days after I published my article on Sirius, and 4 days after my conversation with Remus. I should've never done it. My desk has caught on fire numerous times from Howlers. I'll warn you now, if you put a Howler in water it still explodes. I had a piece of glass stuck in my hand. It's not fun at all. I just want to curl up in a little hole and die.  
  
"Good Morning Michelle." The Editor of the paper walked in, and looked at my desk. "Feedback on your article?"  
  
"Yes." I said harshly.  
  
"Not good?"  
  
"Not one single letter says that I did a job well done." I looked up from smothering another Howler. "Why did you let me publish that?" He was quiet for a bit, trying to think of a response.  
  
"You're not a journalist. I thought I was giving you a favor to publish one of your works…I didn't expect you to comment on Black on your first day. Where did you come up with that article anyway? And what did your last line mean too? Understand this, and forgive Sirius Black for everything he's done. I have, and I hope he forgives what I've done." He read off his copy of the paper. I looked down at my lap.  
  
"I have no idea what came over me." He dropped the subject, thankfully.  
  
"Here's some articles I'd like you to proofread." He handed me a folder and walked out of my office. I turned in my chair and smacked my foot against the side of the desk. That was the straw that broke my back. I screamed out in pain, then screamed in rage. I pushed everything off my desk, and sat down crying.  
  
"Michelle? Something wrong? Are you hurt?" I picked myself off the floor and opened my office door.  
  
"Can I go home?" He was startled at my face and then patted me awkwardly on the back.  
  
"Sure, take as long as you want. Just owl me if you can't make it tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you." I grabbed my purse and walked out of the building.  
  
A:N// I'm so sorry it took so long. Please forgive me in your reviews. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP because It's already written and saved on my desktop. Hopefully my computer won't explode. Oh btw http://pub65.ezboard.com/bohcyspisland/ if that link doesn't work…then just click the link in my author profile. 


	12. Siriusly

Like a Pet? 12  
  
Remus' POV  
  
I was grading papers. Sirius was taking his job too...seriously. When we were back in our 3rd year, there was a whole new means of that word. Anything 'Siriusly' was what got us in detention every week. I looked at my watch. Wait...it couldn't still be 10. I looked at the clock on the wall. My watch died. It was 12:58. Two minutes. I thought she would've made her decision by now. Maybe she doesn't need Sirius anymore. Maybe she'll be able to live without him. The clock struck one.  
  
"Remus Lupin?" A woman questioned. I looked up and saw a envelope sticking in my face. "This arrived for you." I took it and opened it. It was Michelle's handwriting. Her hand writing is like a nicely written chicken scratch. I don't think that made sense.  
  
Remus, I've made my decision.  
  
That's all it said. Not what she was going to do or anything. I looked up and saw the woman that delivered the letter was still standing there.  
  
"I've decided to come work at Hogwarts." She said, smiling. What? This couldn't be...  
  
"Michelle?" She nodded. "Sirius will never recognize you." She sat down and pulled her dark red hair back into a ponytail. She took the sunglasses she was wearing off and looked at me. I would've never even thought this woman standing in front of me was her. She looked like she was almost thirty but her wardrobe looked like it belonged to a teenager. Well it was wasn't it?  
  
"I kept my eyes the same, so maybe he'll remember something."  
  
"What are you teaching?" She started laughing.  
  
"I was walking up to Albus' office, after going through every candy I knew, and just when I was about to knock the door, Trelwney rushed out of there, cursing something like 'evil will come soon.' I stared at her as she left and walked into the office. 'There wouldn't be a Divination opening here would there?' I asked smiling. He smiled back and said 'You must be a seer.' I think he saw through my disguise though. But I have a job now and I'll be able to come back to Hogwarts." She said happily.  
  
"Do you know anything about Divination?"  
  
"Yeah, some stuff. But I got books." She said offhandedly, looking around the room, purposely not looking at me. "I read in one of them that you can teach yourself how to predict the future and stuff. As long as you practice a lot and do it over and over. And if I'm teaching it, then I'll be able to learn it."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? That you want to teach, and be here?"  
  
"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here."  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Isis Mittell."  
  
"Do I want to ask?"  
  
"Well Isis is an Egyptian goddess."  
  
"Yes, and her symbol is Sirius."  
  
"Okay, so I'm pathetic." I smiled at her, and heard footsteps coming toward my office. She must have heard them too. "I guess I'll be going." I opened the door for her. She walked away, putting the sunglasses back on and nodding to Severus.  
  
"Who," He said in his normal tone, greasy and dark. "was that?"  
  
"That's the new Divination teacher." The expression on his face was priceless. It was a mix of stunned, loathed, and a scowl.  
  
"What happened to Trelwney?"  
  
"She left. Now, if you excuse me, I must be going to bed. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Nothing." He said immediately, rushing back down the hall and going in the same direction that Michelle just left in.  
  
"Oh crap. Please don't be doing what I think you're doing Snape."  
  
~*~ Michelle's POV~*~  
  
No sooner did I close my door, did I heard a knock at it. A little surprised, I opened the door. Now I was even more surprised. Snape?  
  
"Is this it of the welcoming committee?" I said a bit confused, but sarcastic enough.  
  
"No, I just saw you down with Lupin. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes. I made his acquaintance seven years ago and stayed in touch with him." You know what, this may be harder than I thought.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said.  
  
"Well, if that's it and if you don't mind, I have to get unpacked and settled in, and it doesn't help that it's late." He seemed to snap back into reality.  
  
"Oh, yes. I must be going." He swept away quickly. The one disadvantage of coming back to Hogwarts in an older form, Snape may get a crush. The thought made me shudder. Yuck. I'm going to barf.  
  
"If I could get everyone's attention." Dumbledore asked everyone to be at breakfast this morning at 9 o'clock. Classes were being pushed back. "Last night Professor Trelwney resigned her employment." The hall broke out in whispers, and several hoots of joy. "But..." The hall got quiet. "We have a new Divination teacher."  
  
"In such a short period?" Someone shouted, but I couldn't recognize the voice.  
  
"Yes. I'd like to introduce, Professor Isis Mittell." I blushed as the hall broke into applause. The Gryffindor table was the loudest, and I heard the Twins whistling. They took Divination didn't they? I'll show them. People started eating their breakfast as the food appeared on the tables. I looked around the hall. I didn't know the 1st and 2nd years, but I wouldn't be teaching them anyway. I could look like a seer, being able to know all of their names at the top of my head. I snickered. Remus turned his head and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"It's nothing." I reassured him. The man next to Remus bent forward and looked at me. That was Sirius. He didn't change his eyes, and he's the only one of the staff that I didn't recognize, so I knew it was him off the bat.  
  
"James, this is Isis. Isis this is James Tenebrous." I held out my hand, but Sirius didn't take it. He was too absorbed into thinking and eating. I wish I could read minds. I looked at 'James' with a side glance. His hair was longer, and a dark brown instead of black. His face was different, but like I said before, he didn't change those eyes. Those blue eyes...I better quit. I need to focus. I was teaching 5th year Gryffindors first. Harry and Ron would be in my class then. They didn't believe in divination, hopefully I'll be able to change their mind. Sirius was the first to leave breakfast. I stayed after a bit. What am I going to have to do to get to him?  
  
"Is she coming?" I heard while I was coming up the hallway leading to the tower.  
  
"Yeah I hear her." I turned the corner and smiled at all of the fifth years waiting anxiously.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" I pulled at the rope hanging from the ceiling and went up after the 5th years. They were still standing when I got to the top. "You can sit down."  
  
"Where's all of that smoke stuff?" Dean asked.  
  
"The incenses? You guys don't know much about Divination do you?"  
  
"Well we know that Harry is going to die." Ron said, causing snickers to fill the room.  
  
"I thought that we would be able to start right off, but I guess I'll have to teach you the history of Divination." I sat down in the big arm chair I transfigured. The class sat around me. "Are there any questions before I start?"  
  
"How old are you?" I raised my eyebrow at Harry. Does he know Sirius is here?  
  
"Why do you ask?" He just shrugged, turning slightly pink. "I'm 29. Five years younger." His eyes got big. I scared him. He looked at Ron, whose eyes were also wide.  
  
"Five years younger than what?" Lavender asked.  
  
"He knows what." I smiled and crossed my legs, bobbing my foot. They stared at me.  
  
"Are you a true seer?" I smiled again.  
  
"Any more questions?" Everyone looked at each other. "No? Well then lets start."  
  
My muse just discovered that the girl who plays the punk on That 80's Show has a name almost exactly like hers (Skylar, Chylar). Now she's trying to spike her hair and is wearing lots of spiked jewelry. It's funny. Well the next part will be out soon. I did lots of research! Please review and visit http://pub65.ezboard.com/bohcyspisland We've already started the RPGing, but you can still join! 


	13. You Scare Me

Like a Pet 13  
  
"Dean asked about the incenses. That is a form of Divination. Some people believe that you can see pictures and sometimes words formed from the smoke. I'm allergic to smoke so I got rid of it. Now there are numerous types of divination from deciphering dreams to laying out playing cards. And I'm betting Trelwney didn't tell you this bit of important info. You don't have to be a seer to See the past, present or future. You just have to practice at it.  
  
"The first thing I'm going to do for you is give you all journals." I pulled my wand out and tapped the nearest table. Enough journals for each student in the class appeared on it. "Before you leave class I want you all to pick one up. These will be your dream journals. Keep them right next to your bed with a quill, so when you wake up and actually remember your dream, you can write it down. Then if you will look in your divination book you can find a basic table of what things mean. At the end of the semester, before Christmas, I'll be collecting them. Mark the dreams that you've had repeatedly, or the ones you want me to analyze for you." I looked around the class and was surprised no one was lost yet.  
  
"Any questions?" Harry looked at Ron and then raised his hand.  
  
"Do we have to write down all of our dreams?" I walked up to him and crouched down, so both of our eyes were level. I looked straight into them. He looked a bit scared.  
  
"It's okay. I pride myself on being able to tell things by looking in peoples eyes." He seemed to loosen up a bit. Hurt, anger, love. I stood back up. "You can choose if you want to write in down in this journal. But I wouldn't encourage leaving out those dreams that you fantasize about that special someone. It's interesting when you read that journal a month, a year or even a couple days after you wrote into it, saying 'How in the world did that come into my head?' If it would help you, I will force myself to let you read one of my dream journal entries."  
  
"Really? You would do that?" Lavender asked excitedly. "Could you? Please?" I groaned, I didn't think they would actually ask.  
  
"Okay, well what kind of entry would you like? A sappy one? One that doesn't make sense, or something from a specific date?"  
  
"A sappy one." Lavender and Parvati said at the same time. I groaned again and pointed my wand at my desk, making the journal zoom towards me.  
  
"How did you do that without saying a spell?"  
  
"When you get really good at magic you can just think the spell and it will happen. You have a special connection with your wand. It can sort of read your thoughts."  
  
"Can you read our thoughts?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Now Seamus, if I could read your thoughts then I'd know taht you've been thinking about your date for Hogsmeade." Actually, I was taking a shot in the air, but I guess that I was right because he starting blushing madly.  
  
"Who is it?" Neville asked. Maybe if I get off topic enough they will forget.  
  
"I'm not telling you. Professor, can you read your entry." Damn it.  
  
"Alright. How much time do we have left?"  
  
"About 10 minutes." Damn.  
  
"Alright." I groaned again and flipped through it, trying to find something that they will like. The guys would like something perverted, and seductive, while the girls would like some fairy tale thing. I found something. I cleared my throat and started reading it.  
  
"I dreamt last night about him again. It was like an alternate ending though, one that I didn't fall to my death. I was still wearing that same purple dress, and teh flowers were still braided into my hair. This time when he lead me off of the dance floor, we didn't go outside. We went upstairs. He stopped in a wall length window, with the moon in the background. 'You look beautiful tonight.' He said, looking at me. His eyes are the same as they are in real life. 'You've never seen me before this night.' I responded. 'I've been watching you. You didn't know it was me. But I know who you are, what you quirks are, and everything you do.' Now that I think over about it, it seems a bit...scary, but it's all true. He touched my bare shoulder, and he moved his hand over the back of my neck, and then up to the front of my neck. The necklace. It had that ring on it. That beautiful ring that belongs to..." I quit reading and looked up. "I think that's enough for today. You can all leave now." I set the book down. They didn't move. "You'll be late for your classes." They started to move slowly. I turned towards the fire and looked into it.  
  
"Professor?" I jumped and spun around. Harry and Ron were standing in front of me. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." The bell rang. "You two will be late."  
  
"Your dream sounded like you love someone." Harry said softly. "Did something happened to him?"  
  
"Yes, he left me." Ron looked down at my hand.  
  
"I have some older brothers about your age." I smiled at him.  
  
"That's quite alright. Do you need late passes?" Ron looked horrified.  
  
"We have Potions." Harry's eyes got wide and looked at Ron. They were both about to dash out of the room.  
  
"Wait. I'll take you two down. I'll tell Snape what happened."  
  
"He hates new teachers."  
  
"That might just be when it's a certain position. I'll take you." I walked out of the room, with them in tow.  
  
~*~*~*~ Draco's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
"The potion's on the board. You need to let it boil fifteen minutes before you add the..." Potter and Weasley walked into the room. "Potter, it's a pleasure you could make time out of your busy schedule to attend class."  
  
"Professor Snape." Professor Mittell walked into the room behind us. She seem like she was trying not to smile. "I'm sorry I had to borrow your students for a few minutes." I looked at Snape's face, and almost fell off my chair. He looked like he was about to blush.  
  
"And what may I ask were they helping you with?"  
  
"They were moving furniture for me. I was trying to arrange the room with Feng-Shi. To create a positive energy in my room. They did a top notch job of it. You should check it out." She looked towards me and winked. Was she lying about Potter and Weasley? She smiled and turned her attention back to Snape. He still looked weird. Someone should slap him, that should bring him back to normal. He pulled Mittell to the side of the room I just happened to be sitting in.  
  
"You haven't talked to Lupin or the substitute DADA teacher have you?" She looked at him and gave me a side glance.  
  
"I've talked to Remus, but was only introduced to James this morning." He seemed not to like that name. He kinda shivered. "Severus, I must be on my way. I have a class of 7th years next." She turned around and winked at me, again. I need to talk to her. Maybe she'll give me some dirt on Potter and Weasley, or maybe Snape. That would be good. I have a free period next.  
  
I climbed up the rope ladder to the Divination room.  
  
"Good morning, Draco." I almost fell down the ladder.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" I sneered, coming up to her chair. She spun around shuffling a deck of cards.  
  
"Perhaps curiosity drew you to me?"  
  
"Perhaps." I sat down opposite of her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was about to lay out my cards, but I have a test subject now."  
  
"No thanks. I'd rather not like to know my future."  
  
"Do you think there is horror in your destiny?"  
  
"I just don't want to know, okay?" I was trying not to get snippy, but that's just my personality. I can't help it.  
  
"A Slytherin that doesn't want to know his future to see if he becomes successful, or dog meat. Interesting. You are one of a kind Sir Draco." She spread the cards down on the table, and then flipped them over in a showy fashion, by just flipping the bottom card. The top card moved away from the rest. "Ah, the King of Cups. A fair haired man is in your future. Worldly success and maturity. Seems like you," She said pointedly, "will grow up to be quite a man." I started to feel warmth fill my cheeks. "Oh, I'm embarrassing you. I'm sorry." She flipped the cards back over so I couldn't see the faces.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked. I looked around the room.  
  
"It doesn't look like you arranged the room into Feng-shi."  
  
"And you know about Feng-Shi how?"  
  
"There's a psycho muggle down the street from where we live."  
  
"So you came up here to get dirt on three people?"  
  
"You scare me." She started laughing.  
  
"I don't know much about Ron and Harry, just that Ron's brother Percy, got dumped by Penelope, and has been stalking the Head Girl from your third year. But if you try using that as an insult, he'll probably start laughing and actually like you. Snape on the other hand..."  
  
"What do you know about him?"  
  
"Well...I shouldn't tell you. Maybe you should ask Professor Tenebrous." She looked down at her watch. "It's lunch time already? Would you like to walk me down to the Great Hall?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Depends." I looked at her strange. Her face seemed like it was changing. Maybe it was just the lighting, but she seemed to notice too. She looked down at her hands.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
**An:// When I was writing this…I was going somewhere with the plot. Just don't know where. I got to remember why I brought Draco in…Please review. I really like reviews, and when I don't get any, it's going to take longer for me to get in a good mood to write the next chapter.** 


	14. Drowning in butterbeer

Like a Pet? 14

AN:// I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post this. Between school, and ff.net being down I haven't been able to post this. But it's up now and that's all that matters. I hope I can make it up to you in either this chapter, or the next.  But you don't want to hear my excuses, you just want to read the story. So go on, read it.

I looked at my hands in horror as the ageing potion started wearing off.

            "Draco, get out of here!" I yelled, but my voice cracked midway. Do you think the little bugger listened?

            "What's happening to you?" I tried to push him out of the room, but he turned around and saw me, the me before I took the potion.

            "Most people only take ageing potions if they are trying to get into bars, not to teach at Hogwarts."

            "It's a long story, now get out and don't tell anyone." He never listens.

            "You look familiar. If it wasn't for the hair, and the glasses, you'd look like…" He took the glasses off my face.

            "You're the old Head girl!"

            "I don't know what you are talking about."

            "Yes you are!" I kicked the trap door open.

            "Leave before I give you detention."

            "For what?" He sneered. "For me finding out your little secret?? I'll tell everyone if you don't tell me why you are doing this." I glared at him and he glared back. I grabbed my wand off the near by desk. He stepped back, thinking I was going to curse him or something, but I just made the trap door close with a snap.

            "You know Professor Tenebrous?"

            "Yes."

            "I'm doing it for him."   

            "Do you know how strange it was having two new teachers within a week of each other? Most of the Gryffindors suspect it's because of You-Know-who, but I know that's not true."

            "Why is that? Because your father is a Death Eater?"

            "If I don't tell you secret, you can't tell mine."

            "Agreed, but your father being a Death Eater isn't a secret."

            "It's not that. Father wants me to become a Death Eater, but I don't want to be one. I listen on their conversations. I don't want that thing burned on me." I looked at him sadly.

            "Don't worry. If you do, Snape could probably help you." I walked toward my cauldron that I needed to brew a new ageing potion in. "You better go down and eat." Draco nodded and opened the trap door.

            "I won't tell anyone."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius' POV

            I watched as Draco entered the Great Hall. He didn't have that smug look about him until he looked up and saw me watching him. I looked at the empty seat next to Remus. Mittell wasn't here yet. She looked like she was my age, and supposedly she went to Hogwarts, but I didn't remember her. Remus did, and said "You will soon enough." If James would've said that to me, I would've punched him and start one of our huge fist fights, but this wasn't James. This was Remus, the quite, intelligent, and sensitive Remus. He will never hear me said that though. Maybe one of these days I should just punch him and see what happens.

            "Lupin. Where's Mittell?" Snape's harsh and greasy voice broke my thoughts. 

            "I don't know. She's probably in her office." Remus looked down at his watch. "But you shouldn't go up there," He said a bit panicky, "she told me not to let anyone up there between twelve and two."

            "Why?"

            "I don't know. Probably wants some privacy." 

            "Or she just doesn't want to see your greasy hair Severus," I said sweetly. He glared at me, and walked away.

            "So why doesn't Mittell want anyone to see her?"

            "You'll find out soon, I hope."

            "What? Is she a vampire or something?"

            "Don't be ridiculous." I shrugged and went back to my lunch. Remus' owl flew down onto his shoulder carrying a note.

            "Who's that from?"       

            "Isis. She wants to know if I could bring her a little something to eat."

            "Trip to the kitchens?"

            "Yeah, but if you come with me, don't torment the poor house elves."

            "That was just one time, and it was Pete's fault not mine."          

            "But it was your brilliant idea to go down after a muddy Quidditch practice."

            "Shut up, Remus." I looked at his owl to hide my amusement in arguing. "May I use him? I need to send a letter."

            "To Michelle?"

            "No!"

            "Why did you leave her?" He said it very softly, and soothingly, it made me want to punch him for making me feel guilty.

            "I told you. I was afraid of what she'd do, or what I'd do."

            "She's not a stupid girl. She'd know what was right, and wrong."

            "Yes, but love and lust clouds peoples' minds." I didn't want to talk about this anymore, so I picked Remus' owl up and walked out of the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michelle's POV

            I sat in my big armchair sulking. I was watching my face slowly change as the potion was kicking in.

            "Isis?" Someone was knocking at the trap door. 

            "Who is it?" I barked. I'm in a bad mood.

            "Remus." I pushed myself out of my chair and kicked open the trap door.

            "You look about 25." He commented. I grumbled and walked back to my chair.

            "Here's your lunch." He handed me a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice.

            "Thank you."

            "Sirius is sending a letter to you. He stole my owl."

            "Should I answer a not?"

            "Do you what you want, but don't let on that you are at Hogwarts."

            "I won't. I know better than that." I looked down at my reflection in the mirror. "I think I'm changed back."

            "Seems that way."

            "Draco knows." Remus looked at me bewildered. "He came up here and saw me changing back to myself and figured out who I was."

            "That will be a problem if he tells anyone."

            "He promised he wouldn't and I trust him. Not all Slytherins are bad you know."

            "Yes I know that. I'm not saying I don't trust the boy. I'm just saying you should've put a memory charm on him."

            "Memory charms don't always work."

            "You like to argue don't you?"  

            "You should know that already." I picked up the sandwich and started nibbling on it, while in deep thought. 

            He was sending me a letter? Well that should be good news right? At least he was thinking about me. I looked at Remus who was watching me in amusement.

            "Did he say he was sending the letter to me?"

            "Not exactly. He shouted no after I asked if he was sending it to you."

            "He might've been telling the truth. He could've been sending it to Harry."

            "Harry knows he's here."

            "Does Hermione and Ron?"

            "Probably, Harry doesn't keep anything from them."  I looked at my watch. 

            "You have a class now don't you?" 

            "Yes I do. Do you mind if I use your fireplace?"

            "Not at all." He took a bit of my floopowder from the shelf and through it in. 

            Five seconds after Remus left, his owl flew through my open window and dropped a note on my desk.

            _Michelle, I tried to write a sympathetic note but it wouldn't come out right so I quit. I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm in good hands. Go live your life, forget about me. _

            This made me quite frustrated. I thought he would apologize or something, but noooo not him. I grabbed a quill and an inkbottle and scratched at the bottom.

            _Why did you leave me? Am I that bad of a kisser? Please come back._

            I attached it to the owl's leg and watched it fly out of the window. 

            "Oh shit." He'll know something is up if the letter gets to him so fast. Hopefully he's not in his office. Please, don't be in your office.

~*~*~Sirius' POV~*~*~

            I wasn't in my office. After I sent the letter to Michelle I decided to go to Hogsmeade and drown my sorrows in butterbeer. Was it normal for teenagers to fall in love with people older than them? Well I guess she isn't a teen anymore. According to Remus she turned twenty not too long ago. But I'm still 14 years older than her. Was it normal for 34 year olds to fall in love with twenty year olds? I can't do this. I need someone my own age, like Mittell. Damn her. She just reminds me of Michelle. 

            I drained the last of the butterbeer from my glass and threw a couple of sickles on the table for the bill. I needed to go somewhere to think, and this wasn't the place. Maybe Hogwarts? No, too many distractions. A walk around the lake should do well. I only realized how late it had gotten when I walked out of the Three Broomsticks. The sun was setting and it was probably time for dinner. Yum, dinner. 

            I walked into the Great Hall, and was greeted by the image of dinner half done. Remus and Mittell both looked up as I sat down.

            "It's nice that you finally joined us." Remus said, laughing a bit.

            "I was drowning myself in butterbeer." Mittell didn't comment, she just smiled in her soup. After a few minutes she looked at me and said something.

            "Did you send your letter?" I looked at her bewildered.

            "How did you know about that?"

            "I'm a Divination teacher. What do you expect?" She smiled again. "Actually Remus told me."

            "He could never keep something to himself." I said with a glare. Remus just smiled.

            "I've kept plenty of secrets before, just none of yours." Mittell left dinner early, saying she had to go check on something. 

            "So what do you think of her?" Remus asked, after he noticed I watched her go.

            "Her last name reminds me too much of someone."

            "You're resorting to calling her 'someone'?"

            "It's better than saying her name."

            "How is that better?" I glared at Remus.

            "I would appreciate if you would stop badgering me." I pushed my chair out and walked out of the Great Hall. I needed to think. I headed towards the lake.

~*~*~ Michelle's POV~*~*~

            I walked out of the Great Hall and up to my tower. Just needed to take another dose of the ageing potion and I'd be good until morning. At least now, I'm taking it before it wears off, it won't take as long to kick in. 

            "Bottoms up." I pinched my nose and swallowed it. Disgusting. I turned towards the window and saw a tall figure walking towards the lake. It was Sirius. I knew his posture, and quick steps. I grabbed my cloak and hurried down to the lake.


	15. Can't Change the Past

Like a Pet? 15  
  
*Sirius' POV*  
  
I was walking along side of the lake, trapped deep inside my thoughts, until I heard a twig snap behind me. Someone was following me. I stopped cautiously, and silently pulled my wand out of my robe pocket. The footsteps didn't stop. I turned around slowly and stepped back into the shadows. Within seconds the person will enter the lighted clearing, and I'll curse them. Man, I only realized now how much I sound like Moody. A couple of leaves crunched as Isis stepped into the light. "What are you doing here?" I asked, causing her to jumped and look at me. "Don't scare me like that." She hissed, breathing heavily. "I saw someone walking down here and just came down to make sure it wasn't a student." "It's one o'clock in the morning. Not many students would still be awake." I looked at her with a suspicious glance. "I'm surprised you're still up." "I was too restless to sleep." She pulled me out of the shadows. "Would you care to accompany me on a walk?" Without letting me answer, she hooked her arm in mind and started moving. "You are a very forward person." I slide my arm out of her grasp. She grabbed my hand and placed it in front of her face. She looked over top of my fingers. "Do you mind if I read your palm?" "I don't believe in that Divination crap. You can't read the future, it's constantly changing." "Ah, yes that may be the truth, but the past is what I specialize in. The past will never change, and even thought we wish we could, we will never be able to alter what we felt or what we had done." She looked at me, amused and ran her thumb over the creases on my palm. Her hands were cold, and sent chills through my body. "You love line grows quite short, ends for a bit, then restarts. You have a scar over the break in it." Her thumb followed the scar I received in Azkaban. "Something, or one, ripped you away from your first love, but it seems, that recently you have found another." I looked at her amazed, but regained my composure before she glanced up. "Am I right?" "You're the seer here, you tell me." She smiled and clasped both her hands around mine. "Let's sit down, and I can further analyze you." She pulled me again, but this time over to a fallen tree covered in soft moss. "Your palm is covered in scars." That's what being on the run does to you. "But you have a long life line. That's a good thing. You have more time to satisfy and spend time with your new lover." "We're not lovers." I corrected her. "Do you love her?" "Yes." "Does she love you?" I nodded slightly. Does Michelle love me? "There you go. Lovers. You shouldn't always take things in a sexual sense." She grinned at me and looked back down at my hand. "You can tell many things from your hand. You've been through rough times. I can note that by the calluses and rough skin." "Anyone can tell that." "Yes, that may be so, but I know what brought on these calluses." She looked at me knowingly, with that some look and sparkle in her eyes that Dumbledore always had in school. "Like what?" "Running away from something. Doing things yourself because you can't trust anyone." I tore my hand away from hers and jumped away from the tree. "I could do a more proper reading in the day light. Moon light likes to play false images." I turned my head and looked directly into her eyes. For a fleeting second, I thought she looked like Michelle. The pose her body was in looked like the one she had while reading my books in her den. Her eyes sparkled like Michelle's and they looked exactly the same. But that's impossible of course. No one's Iris' are the same. They're like snowflakes.  
  
"I have to go." I said briskly, before running back towards the castle. I turned my head and saw her watching after me.  
  
I keep having these dreams with Voldemort in them. Dumbledore says that its because of this connection we have. He says that they are actually happening at the time, and that I should tell him everything quickly. He likes the idea of this dream journal thing. But this dream I don't think was really happening unless Voldemort likes the color prink. He was wearing pink bunny slippers and had pink curlers in his hair. I don't know where the hair came from, since the last time I saw him he was bald and resembled a snake. Well on with the dream. Voldemort was planning a slumber party with his fellow Death Eaters. Half of the Death Eaters were these people from muggle movies. The one that Malfoy(Sr.) kept calling Adrian looked like Darth Vader from Star Wars. I don't think any of this has any hidden meanings behind it. Just that I have a horribly screwed up subconscious.  
  
*Michelle's POV*  
  
I laughed at Harry's entry in his dream journal. I grabbed my quill and jotted a note at the bottom of his page. Hidden meaning: You have a deep loathing of the color pink, a fear of bunnies, and that too many sweets and too much television has rotted your brain.  
  
Harry's dream journal was the last one I had to grade. The dreams were mostly the same old stuff. Neville being chased down the hall by Snape and his grandmother's vulture hat, Lavender finding a chest full of makeup, Ron saying over and over that he sleeps too deep to have dreams. I wrote in his journal to stop taking Dreamless Sleep potions. I put the journals on each of its respective owner's seats and waited for the 5th years to enter the classroom. I couldn't help thinking about my dream last night. It was the exact same thing as my meeting with Sirius the other night, except this dream had a better ending. This ending had him apologizing and forgiving me about everything. I hadn't had an encounter with him since our midnight stroll. "Hello Professor." Seamus greeted as he came up through the trap door. The rest of the class climbed up and quickly read my comments in there books. Harry snickered and showed his to Ron, as Ron muttered under his breath, 'How did she know?' about his. "Alright class, if you could put your notebooks away, we'll get started with today's lesson. We'll be doing the age old ritual of Casting Runes. Runes are a sacred Norse tradition. It was used for all aspects of life, such as protection, binding spells, and working rituals. Most runes are made of wood, or painted stones or clay tablets. If you turn to page 35 of your books, there is a chart depicting what each rune means. "To cast your runes, you have to seat silently, concentrating on the question you want answered. While thinking about the question, you shuffle the stones around, as they are in the bag. Then you can decide whether you want to just spill them out of the bag, or pick them out one by one and laying them in spreads. "The spread we will be using is the three-rune spread. You pick out three runes and place them in a row. The first rune is the situation, the second is the action required and the third is the outcome." As I was listing off the instructions I passed the rune bags around to the tables. "If the rune is upside down, it may be negative, just depending on the meaning of the stone. Your chart will help you there." I set the last bag in front of Harry, and smiled. "Get to work on your futures."  
  
I looked up from cleaning up the materials to Sirius side stepping some of the students, letting them pass him to the trap door. "Ah, James. What brings you to my humble abode?" He watched the last student go down the ladder before he spoke. "I use to know that one's parents. Very unfortunate to what happened to them." He said sadly before turning in my direction. "Did you ever meet them?" "No, never had the chance to." "They were very nice people, and extremely intelligent. They were both Head's in their 7th year, two years before I graduated. Neville would be much better if he wasn't so nervous and had more confidence in himself." I gulped. Now I felt very guilty of the thoughts I had of him in school. Poor Neville. I cleared my throat, trying to swallow the lump in it. "So what brought you here?" "I want you to look in the crystal ball for my future." I sat down in front of my ball, while he occupied the seat across from it. "Can you see certain things? Like channeling your energy on one thing in particular?" "And what would this one thing be?" "A girl by the name Michelle Thomas." I stared into the ball for awhile, trying to think of something to say. "Does she have brown hair? And blue eyes?" "Yes." "20's? And about medium height and weight?" "Yes." "I see her, but she is not with you. She's with a big black dog." "What are they doing?" "She's reading a book, while his head is on her lap. She's smiling and petting the dog with her free hand." "That's in the past. Just a distant memory." "I told you my specialty was seeing the past." Sirius pushed his chair back, and paced the area behind it. "Is there anything else that you would like me to see?" "No, no, that's alright. I better get going." He walked over to the trap door. "Please, don't look into her past again." I watched sadly as he climbed down. "But I can't stop thinking about it." I whispered in the vast loneliness. 


End file.
